Eve
by Miss Momolo
Summary: "Because I was the founder," he stated as if it were something commonly. History. "But never the ruler," she said and he rolled his eyes and slugged more in his seat, rather being anywhere but where he was. She didn't argue. Summary:Related to a theory (in Wikipedia) where Canterlot in a beginning was ruled my Discord. Humanoid. One-shot.


**Declaimer: I do not own MYLP or their characters. Humanoid. One-shot. Related to a theory (in Wikipedia) where Canterlot in a beginning was ruled my Discord. I was blackmailed by my sister to post this.**

Her eyes felt dry, stinging, her lids almost frozen in place by the cold. Her mouth was dehydrated and she imagined for a second that maybe if she drew her mouth open and peeked inside she would see a desert with a real mirage. She wanted very badly to drink something to subside the thirst but she knew that she wouldn't thoroughly be clenched. She was paused like a movie on its climax, unable to unfreeze. Though she hadn't reached the high point in that moment, for the least it felt like an idea coming to life. Almost there but not entirely. Present but at the same time absent. Missing…

Outside the sky was raining icy teardrops. At times mourning in anguish with lighting and thunder and sometimes weeping with a weak breeze. It was strange. It was very out of place… it was something but it could have been anything. It felt unbalanced, something in the atmosphere was ticked off. For a remorseful moment she thought about leaving with the quantity of birds some days ago, but she remained with her priorities. She wondered whether she had made the right decision.

The walls shook as if shivering the cold from its hard edges. But somehow she knew that that was a false presumption. The walls had in some way cracked.

Before she could clearly see what it was half of the room she was standing in was blown to pieces. She staggered back, swallowing a scream of fear. Her legs felt like they were made of paper and that the rest of her was made of stone, hardly keeping up the weight. Her lungs tried to wrap for some kind of explanation and clarity in what she supposed was_ chaos _in all its forms.

Before she said it, out loud came his voice from the cloud of dust and loose gravel almost combining with the thunder outside. "It's good to see you again, princess."

"Discord?" she said, her voice sounding like glass about to be broken.

"Why ever doubt it?" his voice almost sang.

"What-what are you doing here?"

"That's a good question. Now I would go into an explanation about now but… why do you think I'm here?" he asked his silhouette coming to life from the dust.

"That's why I asked." Her voice almost spat. "I suggest you don't act unwise to me. Or is it not an act?"

"That's very funny, princess. I didn't realize royalty had any kind of humor. But for the sake that you have no brain I'll tell you. Or any retard in this Kingdome can tell you, I'm here to dethrone you. To take what's mine."

"Nothing here is yours, Discord."

"But there is and you're in my way." He took a step forward and she hesitated, stepping back and at this he smiled smugly. "Always."

"Today I don't feel like destroying you sadly."

"Are my ears tricking me? Are you giving me a free pass?"

"There's no free pass because there was no pass to begin with." She said. "Just an arrangement for once."

"What?" his face fell and his shoulders slumped. "What do you mean?"

"It's Christmas Eve. I don't feel like arguing."

"But you're suppose to fight me," he said.

"You want to fight. I do not." She said. "I want a peaceful eve."

"Are you mad? What's all this supposes to mean?"

"If you don't accept then you can just leave and be done with it."

Discord grinned and before the words were out he was already throwing in a punch. "Oh, I don't tend to."

The force that came out of his arms almost caught her off guard but she was quick on her feet. Dodging his magical counter attack, the enchantment turning dimmer as it dissipated. Just as quick as she avoided a possible catastrophe she motioned in making it so that it didn't happen again. In a swift movement she generated a spell and was directing it at him.

He was baffled for a moment, taken aback. He staggered a bit before he recovered his balance with a satisfactory grin protruded in his face. "Nice, try."

Celestia blinked, staging surprise. "Who said I was trying?"

Before he can reason what she meant he was already on the ground. Unconscious. "By, now you should now that tendency runs low…"

* * *

Celestia was just pouring herself hot chocolate into a cup of tea when Discord came around. The table was long, long enough that if he might consider attacking her it would prove useless, not just because she had terminated his powers for the moment but because any sudden movements will come too late and she would already be on the guard. She also knew that he couldn't render any strength; powerful spells did that to you. Either way, she was prepared.

Discord's eyes were confused taking in the long set of silverware and the food and the cakes and the drinks and the chandeliers and the marbled floor and the chimney. He had yet raised his neck from its resting place to take in the large space, the rain on the outside occasionally tapping small fingers on the hard glass windows.

Celestia tensed as one of his hand reach for the back of his head. Oh, yes, she forgot he hit his head on the floor when he collapsed. Not that he didn't deserve it, she argued.

"Wher…" the words came out hollow, too weak for anything else.

"Good you came around," she began in a higher tone, feeling a bit gratifying as he shot up in his seat, momentary flinching in the underestimated pain and sitting back down. "I was worried you were drunken weak. I'm not really aware of the extent of my power. But I have to admit you're the perfect target." She stifled a giggle.

Then his eyes grew big, gutting every tiny detail. He, yet again, shut up, standing from his seat. This same one shriek for the second time, once when he position himself to stay erect and a second one when he fell almost immediately after he did this. Discord appeared like a dirty old drag doll as his limps spread about. Celestia had to bite back another laugh.

"I would fill my strengths before I do anything risky if I were you… Like standing or sitting."

"Is this funny to you?" despite what has happed and regarding any circumstances, she was surprise to hear a growl. "Is this so humorous to you that you would wait for me to do things and then when I do warn me not to?"

"Full honesty?" she sipped her chocolate as if it really took any consideration. "Yes. You're better than anyone in this kingdom with any mark for making jokes."

"Don't compare me to your filthy people," he said and then muttered as if he were tired again. "I knew I was always a joke to you…"

"But you are one of my people," she cleared as she took a longer gulp of the chocolate cup, leaving warm in her throat that when she spoke again made her sound as if she were shuddering. "Since this kingdom was found."

"Because I was the founder," he stated as if it were something commonly. History.

"But never the ruler," she said and he rolled his eyes and slugged more in his seat, rather being anywhere but where he was. She didn't argue.

"When are you going to let me go? Let me have the small amount of dignity I have."

"You could have made a difference, you know," she said, looking at the empty cup, like him never understanding how it got that way. "There are more important things in life than fighting… Than fighting me."

Discord's gaze is daggering. She's sure he hasn't blinked. He just seemed to be composing and discomposing everything she is doing. He almost looks normal. Then he frowned. "No. I looked into it."

"But there are worthier things in life, don't you understand. You just have to take It." she snapped, standing and without her knowing making her way too him. "What do you want from it?"

His pupils grew as she glared down at him. "I want all this!"

She turned her neck around for a second; all she can make out was an empty room. "Why? What's so important?"

His Adam's apple rose and fell, thinking it over. Yes, this was what she wanted. For him to think. To know it's pointless. But he was taking too long. Maybe he was mourning over telling her or not. In any case she had to press.

She was surprised when she screamed, "Why, Discord? Why?"

"I want you!" he shouted back. "Don't you see? If I have all this, I have you!" then repeats the same word one more time as if they were divided by periods each stating its purpose. "I. Want. You."

Celestia's knees buckled and she was glad no one was around to watch her fall to the floor, her gown puddling around her. By this time and date Discord turned his head around, averting her eyes. She wanted them to come to her. She wanted answers but she didn't know to what questions.

She was thankful when he continued, directing the conversation to one point in the distance, "But I'm just one simpleminded people of yours. I'm a joke that sits on a table unable to do anything but render himself to this standard because there's no other way for me to protect myself but with…words."

"Why?"

He whipped his head, insulted. "Is that all you can say? Why? _Why? _Because I can't make no difference without _you_. Because _I_ was foolish enough to care about the person I most hated. You stole my kingdom, _you_ stole something _I_ found! Instead of fighting for it, I was blinding heading for a war I knew I couldn't win because at first I wasn't aware that I wasn't fighting for myself. I was fighting for you!"

"Why?" he shouted at her when she couldn't utter anything but silence. "Because there are more important things in life. Because I can't find anything more important. Because it's driving me to insanity. Because nothing holds more worth… Why?" he tilted his head disgusted. "Because I looked into it."

She blinked training his judging eyes at her, and seeing how they hollowed at her following words. "I… I want peaceful Eve."

He quickly turned around and by impulse her hands were gripping his jaw so he could face him. He was still unbreakable so she pressed her forehead to his so he would know what was in her head.

"I," she said, "I want you."

The end.


End file.
